Finding out someone forgotten past
by babygirl2224
Summary: The shadow of revolution falls across Russia, the royal family's fourth child Harry barely escapes with his life. Years later, Harry and a band of heroic companions must battle the evil Voldemort, his sidekick Nagini the snake and a host of ghostly minions in a headlong race to reach Paris, reclaim his rightful destiny.
1. Prologue

**Finding Out Someone Forgotten Past.**

Prologue

A music box is sitting on a table, two small figures holding hands, twirling to the music, one man and the other a woman. It sat next to an old, laced photo frame. An elderly man then entered and reached down to pick the music box that had been playing off the table and placed it in his pocket carefully. He then walked out of the room and down a flight of stairs. He walked outside to a white carriage and climbed in, the guard by the carriage bowed to him. "Your highness."

The horseman sitting at the front of the carriage, flicked the reins, moving the white horse forward on the snowy streets, trotting past some people, staring in awe at the magnificent carriage that passed them so gracefully.

"There was a time, not very long when we lived in an enchanted world, full of elegant palaces and grand parties."

The horse pulled in to a palace, cars and other horse drawn carriages moving into the palace gates and stopping at the front entrance. The elderly man then stepped out of the carriage and walked past some more guards, who bowed to him as he walked into a grand hall.

"The year was 1916 and my son James was the Czar of imperial Russia.". A traditional Russian dance then started in the grand hall, the guests dancing so elegantly, moving around each other and clapping, then moving around each other once more.

The elderly man then walked to the front of the grand hall and sat down on his throne. He had long white hair, wore a red and black hat and wore an elegant red shirt and black pants. He also has a long white bread and wore some moon shape glasses. He smiled and waved to the crowd of the dancing Russians. "Hello darling!".

"We were celebrating our three hundredth anniversary of our family's rule."

A small boy The boy had black hair and green eyes, he was also wearing glasses and has a scar on his forehead. He was wearing a red and gold shirt and black pants, he stuck his tongue out at the elderly man in a silly manner then he was picked up by his father. "Oh, Papa!".

The young boy then bowed to his father then run up the stairs to the elderly man, holding a picture. _"_And, that night no star burned brighter than that of our sweet Harry, my youngest grandson."

Harry gave his grandfather the picture and the elderly man then looked at the picture and smiled, putting the picture down next to him, he then reached into his pocket and pulled out the music box. A slightly older boy maybe a year older than Harry stepped behind the throne and looked at Harry and his grandfather. He munched on an apple wiping his mouth on his ragged sleeve. The boy has blonde hair and gray eyes.

"He had begged me not to return to Paris. So I had a very special gift made for him to make the separation easier...for the both of us._". _

Harry gasped and looked at the music box before taking it from his grandfather. "For me? Is it a jewelry box?" The servant boy was then picked up by his master. "Draco! You belong in the kitchen!"

Albus then took out a pendant on a thin golden chain and twisted it into the music box. "Look.". Harry then gasped again and smiled up at Albus. "It plays our lullaby!". "You can play it at night before you go to sleep and pretend that it's me singing.". Harry then held on the music box as the tune played.

"On the wind cross the sear hear this song and remember." Albus then took Harry's hand that wasn't holding the music box and slowly started to move his right arm moving Harry to the music.

Then they started to sing together. "Soon you be home with me once upon a December!" Harry giggled which made Albus chuckle.

Albus then handed Harry the pendant. "Read what it says." Harry looked awkwardly at the pendant, the gold shimmering from the light. "Together...In...Pairs." Harry then gasped and looked up at Albus smiling. "Really? Oh Grandpapa!" Harry then hugged Albus and giggled again, and Albus chucked in return.

"But...we would never be together in Paris. For a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Potters." A dark looking man then walked forward with his hood over his head, shadowing his face a black snake was wrapped around his waist looking ahead. "His name was Voldemort. We thought he was a holy man but he was a fraud. Power mad and dangerous."

James stepped forward and glared at Voldemort. "How dare you return to the palace." Voldemort step back, Nagini move to his left shoulder and hiss at James. " But I am your confidant."

Voldermort took his hood off he was bald head and a ugly nose. "Confidant?! Ha! You are a traitor! Get out!" James gave Voldemort a mean looked and point his finger at Voldemort.

"You think you can banish the great Voldemort?! By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish you with a curse!" Voldemort held up a vile with what appeared to be a green liquid. Harry gasped and clung tight to Albus. Draco standing on the other side of Albus's throne looking scared.

Voldemort then growled and pointed his boney finger at James. "Mark my words! You and your family will die within a Fortnight." James then looked back at Harry and Albus, then he growled and looked back at Voldemort. "I will not rest until I see the end of the Potter line forever!" Voldemort then held up the vile, green energy escaping it and hitting the large chandelier on the ceiling, sending it hurtling towards the ground and crashing in the middle of a circle of people who were screaming in fear at the man.

Voldemort then went to his lair to get ready to sell his soul. "Consumed by his hatred for James and his family, Voldemort sold his soul for the power to destroy." Voldemort then lit a spark, which then created a large vortex of purple energy swimming around in a cauldron.

He then had his soul sucked out of him, leaving only his bare skeleton. The green vile then hovered forward and Voldemort took hold of it, his body returning and the green gargoyles flying out of the mouth of the vile.

He smirked evilly and watched as they flew out. "Go, fulfill your dark purpose." He then chuckled evilly. "And seal the fate of the Czar and his family!" The green gargoyles flew out of Voldemont's liar and towards the palace gates.

"From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever!" With a screech, the gates were locked until Voldemort's green gargoyles when to the gates and chewed the locks to unlock them.

A rage of people holding torches, guns, and pitchforks ran into the palace holding their weapons high hoping to destroy. They put some ropes around James's large statue they then pulled down his statue, which crashed to the ground smashing into a million pieces.

Inside the palace everyone was running to get out of the palace. "Papa!" one of James's children yelled at James. James was pulling his wife Lily and his three daughters Hermione, Pansy and Luna was running behind their parents Hermione was holding their little brother Scorpius's hand. "Hurry children." James yelled back at his children.

Albus was holding Harry's hand and running behind everyone then Harry skidded to a halt, his green eyes wided. "My music box!" Albus realized that Harry wasn't holding his hand. He looked back and saw Harry running back to get his music box. "Harry come back! Come back!"

Albus chased after Harry who fled into a room and he slammed the door shut so no guards would come in. Albus saw Harry running to the room where his music box was on the table. Harry reached down and picked up his music box he turned around and looked at his grandpapa. They heard guns being shot Albus and Harry gasped and Albus then took a hold of Harry's hand getting ready to run back out the door. "Hurry we must hurry!"

Draco then came out from a hole in a wall to stop them from going through the door and pulled them to the wall. "This way! Through the servants quarters!" Albus and Harry run through the servants quarters but Harry dropped his music box and try to turn around to get it but Draco stopped him. "My music box!" Harry looked up at Draco with large eyes.

Outside on the window Nagini saw that Harry was about to get away and yelled at her master. "Master his getting away!" Harry and Draco heard the guards coming closer to the room that they were in. Draco pushed Harry through the wall before the guards come and he shut the door to the servants quarters. "Go!"

Draco then lean against the door that Albus and Harry just went through. He looked up as some guards bust through the door with their guns in their hands. "Through here!" They looked around the room until they saw Draco in the middle of the room. "Where are they boy?"

Draco growled at them and took a hold of a white decorated vase with purple flowers then threw it at the guards smashing it at their feet. One of the guards growled at Draco before strucking Draco on the back of his head with the wooden handle of his shotgun. Draco ground and fell next to Harry's music box.

Outside near the palace Albus and Harry was holding hands continued running. "Grandpapa!" They run down a hill and about to go under a low bridge Voldemort jump down lading on Harry who screamed and try to wriggled out of Voldemort's grip. But then Harry felt his left foot being clamped onto, Harry turned around to see Voldemort hasn't let go of him.

Albus who was holding Harry's hand firmly looked behind and gasped when he saw that Voldemort was holding on to Harry. "Voldemort!" Voldemort smiled evilly and chuckled. "You'll never escape me child!" Harry shook his head scared, he try to kick his foot trying to wrench it loose from Voldemort's grip. "Let me go, please!"

Albus put his other hand on Harry's hand trying to pull Harry from Voldmeort's hold. "Let him go!" Voldmeort felt the ice under him cracking then he gassed and dropped his vile on the snow next to him and let Harry go, Albus pulled Harry up and run to the train.

Nagini slither down to the ice and trying to find away to save her master. "NAGINI!" Voldment was pulled under the surface of the icy lake. "Master…" Nagini shivered as she watched her master disappeared completely. Albus and Harry having run off in a hurry to get away of Voldemort didn't notice what happened

The whistle of a train was then heard. Albus run with Harry trying to catch up with the train. "Hurry we must hurry!" They finally caught up with the train then some people pulled Albus up on the train letting Harry's hand go.

Albus turned around after he was on the train and gasped holding out his hand for Harry to grab. "Take my hand, don't let go of my hand." Harry took a hold of his grandpapa's hand still running. He gasped scared of being letting go of his grandpapa's hand. "Don't let go!"

Harry and Ablus then began to lose grip on each other's hands then Harry fell back hitting his head on a plank of wood. He lay there unconscious with his pendant falling out of his shirt, people were running past him. Albus shook his head and tried to get off the train to get Harry but the people on the train was holding him back. "HARRY! HARRY!"

"So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever. And my Harry, my sweet grandson I never saw him again…"

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Anastasia.

Here's my second story I work really hard. I hope you guys will like it.

Please Review

Babygirl2224


	2. A rumor in St Petersburg

** 10 years later.**

A snowy town with people working or standing around. Then we see one of the buildings, a man was walking around with a blanket rolled up under his arms. He had a mean look on his face as he walked. As another man was throwing a blanket to his left side.

**St. Petersburg is gloomy!**

Two older women was folding blankets. Then one of them turn to look at her friend while still flooding her blanket.

**St. Petersburg** **is bleak!**

An elder man that was turning the wheels with his backside to an open window he was wearing his underwear and his old coat. He opened up his coat and you can see he was so cold.

**My underwear got frozen standing here all week!**

People then walking to the punch out clock to clock out of work and looking at each other smiling.

**Oh, since the revolution our lives have been so gray!**

**Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day! hey!**

A mob of people then started to dance in the streets, then turning to each other and whispering slightly.

**Have you heard,**

**There's a rumor in St. Petersburg?**

**Have you heard what they are saying in the streets?**

A man in a newspaper stand was holding one of his newspapers up to the crowd. By the newspaper stand was a young Italian with black hair and brown eyes was buying an apple form an older lady. He was wearing a green hat on his hat, his jacket was red with a green undershirt and black pants. He then went to the newspaper stand.

**Although the Czar did not survive**

**One son may still be alive!**

**The prince Harry!**

The young man then looked around then back at the people as they dance and grab one of the papers and trucked it under his arm and run pass the people.

The man at the newspaper stand then grab his shutters to close them when a cop on his horse was looking at the people at his stand with his arms crossed.

**But please do not repeat!**

The young man ran through the streets, running past people on the streets who was dancing around.

**It's a rumor,**

**A legend,**

**A mystery!**

The young man then ran up to a door and whisper into it, then someone opens the door for him.

**Something whispered in an alleyway**

**Or through a crack!**

**It's a rumor**

**That's part of our history**

An old woman with a wart on her nose was in her souvenir stand was holding up a snow globe with Prince Harry standing in the middle of it.

**They say his royal grandpapa**

**Will pay a royal sum**

She then waved her left hand over the snow globe then hand it to one of the men near her stand.

**To someone who can bring the prince back!**

The man who had the snow globe dance around with the snow globe in his hand then jumped in the air.

The young man then ran past another with blonde hair and silver eyes. He wore a black long jacket with a silver shirt underneath and green trousers. He was leading against a pole when the other young man ran past him, he then whistled so the other will stop running. "Blaise!"

Blaise turned around and smiled at his best friend of 10 years. "Draco, I had done my part." Draco and Blaise run into the black market with people there. Blaise ran past a man holding a painting of James trying to sell it to another man. Draco stop to look at the painting smiling…

The other man was looking at the painting suspiciously.

**A ruble for this painting!**

**It's Potter! I swear!**

Next to the man with the painting was a woman with a red and white pajamas, the white one was on a hook while the red one was in her right hand. Blaise started to look at the white one until Draco pulled him away.

**Count Sirius's pajamas!**

**Comrade, buy the pair!**

The woman looked at Draco and smile at him. Then they run by another man who had some fur coats on hooks. He picked up a red fur coat and show it to Draco and Blaise.

**I got this from the palace**

**It's lied with real fur!**

Draco smiled at the man then felt along it, he took the coat from the man.

**It could be worth a fortune.**

**If it belonged to him!**

Draco and Blasie then turn to walk away but before they left Draco took a gold coin out of his right pocket then flip it to the man who he got the fur coat form.

After Draco flip the coin to the man, he and Blasie run up to their apartment room to get their stuff ready to pack in their suitcases. Draco throw the fur coat at Blaise and Blaise put the fur coat on a chair by the door.

Blasie turn to look at Draco and smile at him. "Well, I got us the theater, Draco." Draco turned around and smiled really big at Blaise and put his arm around Blasie's shoulder. "Great, everything is going according to plan. Now all we need is the boy! Then we'll have three tickets out of here. One for you, one for me and one for Harry!" Draco then jump on a window balcony in their apartment.

**It's the rumor,**

**The legend,**

**The mystery!**

**It's the Prince Harry who will help us fly!**

**We will go down in history!**

Draco jump back down near Blasie then went to the table picking up the music box from 10 years ago and held it up in front of Blaise and him.

**We'll find a boy to play the part and teach him what to say.**

**Dress him up and take him to Paree!**

Draco then put his left arm over Blaise while still looking at the music box.

**Imagine the reward his dear old Grandpapa will pay!**

Draco and Blasie both went to pack their suitcases.

**Who else could pull it off but you and me?**

**We'll be rich!**

Draco had his suitcase in his right hand and put the music box in his suitcase and Blaise had his suitcase in both of his hands and put some of his clothes in the suitcase, then switch his suitcase to his left hand.

Draco was then walk up to their balcony with his suitcase and Bliase followed him.

**We'll be rich!**

Draco then walked outside of the balcony looking outside.

**We'll be out**

Blaise then followed Draco outside and we see the towns people still dancing on the streets.

**We'll be out**

Then Draco and Blaise put their arms around each others shoulders and chuckled.

**And St. Petersburg will have some more to talk about!**

Draco and Blaise jumped down there balcony and slid down the snowy roof laughing. "WHOO-HOO"

The townspeople were all dancing around the statue and all around the streets.

**SSH!**

**Have you heard!**

**There's a rumor in St. Petersburg?**

**Have you heard!**

**What they are saying in the streets!**

**Hey!**

**Hey!**

Then the town people stopped dancing and started to talk to each other and then started to dance again.

**Hey!**

Then they stop dancing again and started to start to talk to each other again.

**Hey!**

Draco and Blaise then ran past people trying to get to the train as the town people were still dancing and Blaise tip his hat to some of the people.

**Have you heard!**

**There's a rumor in St. Petersburg**

**Have you heard?**

The people turn to see Draco and Blaise as they jump on the moving train.

**Comrade what do you suppose?**

**A fascinating mystery!**

Draco smile and took off his hat and wave it to the crowd and smile while Blaise smile.

**The biggest con in history!**

The people turn around while the train leave with Draco and Blaise. The town people up their arms up over their heads.

**The prince Harry, alive or dead!**

A window washer was above a tall building cleaning windows look down towards the streets and shrugged his shoulders. Then put his finger up to his mouth.

**Who knows?**

**Shh!**

Then birds started to fly up in the air around him.

* * *

Second chapter. I don't really know if I got everything right but I tried.

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Anastasia.

Please Review

Babygirl2224


	3. Journey To The Past

It was snowing quite steadily, but large patches of snow covering everything. An orphanage stood out among the snow, a big sign on the top of the orphanage, saying. 'Hogwarts Orphanage.'

A man with glessey long black hair, he was wearing a black shirt and green pants. He walked out from the entrance of the rundown orphanage. Children were at all the windows waving bye to someone leaving the orphanage. The man walked down the steps of the orphanage and walking towards the big gate. "I got you a job at the fish factory. You go straight down this path until you get to the fork in the road, go left then ..."

Behind the man was a younger man who was wearing a green shirt, a black hat on his short black hair, around his neck was a long gold gloves. He was wearing a black and red jacket and gold gloves on each of his hands. The young man was walking backwards waving at the children. "Bye! Bye everyone!" The man turned around and looked at the younger man. "Are you listening?!"

The young man turned around to look at the Comrade and fold his hands. "I'm listening Comrade Severus."Severus grab Harold's scarf then pulled him to the front gates. "You've been a thorn in my side since you were brought here. Acting like the King of Sheha." Harlod just rolled his at Comrade Severus and turn around to wave at the children. "Instand of the nameless no account you are!". Harold's gold scarf was untageling from his neck so he turn in circles to get if off then started to follow Severus to the gates.

Severus took a set of keys out of his pants pocket to unlock the gates for Harold so he can leave. "For the past 10 years I've fed you, I've clothed you.". Harold started to copy Severus while walking behind him while counting the things Severus was saying. "I've kept…"

Harold put his hands above his head while rolling his eyes again. "Put a roof over my head." Severus unlocked the gates and open them then turn around to look at Harold. "Huh?! How is it you don't have a clue as to who you were before you came to us, but you can remember all that?" Severus walked back to Harold with Harold's gold scarf under his arm. Harold smile and took a pendant out from under his shirt. "I do have a clue to…"

Severus wave his right hand and took a hold of Harold's pendant to read it. "Ack, I know! 'Together in Paris." Severus then looked up at Harold smiling at him. "So you want to go to France to find your family, huh?" Harold just smiled at Severus and nodded his head. "Mm-hmm." Severus patted Harold on his right shoulder then grab Harold's arm to pull Harold to the gates. "Little Mr. Harold, it's time to take your place in life."

Then Severus push Harold outside the gates and threw Harold's scarf in his face and close the gates. Then Severus walked back to the orphanage laughing. "Together in Paris! Ha, ha, ha, ha. Be grateful." Harold watch Severus walked back to the Orphonge then turned around and started to walk away from his home for 10 years.

Harold started to walk the path that Severus told him to take. "Ha, ha, ha, ha be grateful Harold." Harold turns around to look back behind him towards the orphanage.

'I am grateful. Grateful to get away!" Harold got to the fork in the road. The sign in the fork right was to go to St. Petersburg and left was to go to the fish market.

He was standing in the middle of the fork in the road. "Go left! He says. Well I know what's to the left, I'll be Harold the orphan forever." Harold was looking at his left hand playing with his gold glove while still in the middle of the sign. Then he looked to the right of the sign. "But if i go right maybe I could find…"

Harold started to walk to the right to go to St. Petersburg but stopped and picked up his pendant underneath his shirt and looked at it. "Whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me." Then he dropped his pendant then turn around to go back to the fork in the road. "This is crazy me, go to Paris?" Harold walked up to the sign then sit down by it and let out a sigh.

"Send me a sign! A hit! Anything!" After Harold sit down by the sign a snow white owl flew up behind him and grab his gold scarf from Harold's jacket pocket. "Hey!" Harold was still sitting down trying to grab his scarf out from the owl. "Hey! I don't have time to play right now. OK? I'm waiting for a sign."

Harold reach out to try to grab his scarf again but the owl just flew up higher. "Give me that you owl!" Harold stood up trying to pull his scarf from the owl's beak. "Would you please leave me alo-."

The owl started to fly around Harold wrapping the scarf around Harold's legs. "Stop! Give-give. Ooh." Harold fell down by the sign and looked at the owl. "Oh!" the owl stopped flying and land on the right side of the road and looked at Harold with his scarf still in her beck. "Oh great. An owl wants me to go to St. Petersburg." Harold sit back up on his knees and gasp.

The owl was looking at Harold, Harold stood up and follow the owl. "OK." Harold picked up his scarf and hold it to his chest. "I can take a hit." Haorld looked up ahead that will take him to St. Petersburg and he started to get scared.

**Heart don't fail me now**

**Courage don't desert me.**

**Don't turn back now that we're here**

Harold started to walk down the road to St. Petersburg, the owl flew next to him.

**People always say**

**Life is full of choices**

Harold looked back to where he was before then turn back around and touch his forehead with his left hand.

**No one ever mentions fear.**

Snow started to fall and the owl is flying in front of Harold while he was walking behind her.

**Or how the world can seem so vast.**

Harold bend down to pick some show up.

**On a journey**

He stood up and threw the snow up in the air while the owl bite at the snow.

**To the past**

A carriage was coming down the road fast, Harold got to the side so the snow won't hit him and to get out of the way. After the carriage went past Harold stood back up and went to the road.

**Somewhere down this road.**

**I know someone's waiting.**

After Harold went to the road Hedwig pop out of the snow and started to fly after Harold but then stopped and landed on the ground.

**Years of dream just can't be work**

**Arms will open wide**

Harold walked over to Hedwig had landed and picked her up then pet her on her head.

**I'll be safe and wanted.**

**Finally home where I belong**

Harold stop walking and bend down and put Hedwig back on the ground.

Harold then turn around in a circle then started to walk again.

**Well starting now, I'm learning fast**.

Hedwig stood where Harold put her down and just looked at Harold. Harold turn back and looked at Hedwig and then nod his head for her to come.

**On this journey**

Hedwig flap her wings and flew up to follow Harold.

**To the past**

Harold started to walk up to some houses along the road, at one of the houses a small family was outside playing in the snow. Two children a boy and a girl stop playing when they saw Harold and Hedwig then run up to them to pet Hedwig. "Oh, look, look at the little owl."

Harold bend down and was watching the two petting Hedwig. Then Harold started to walk away with Hedwig flying behind him but then Harold turn around to wave bye to the family.

**Home, love, family**

The brother and sister were watching Harold and Hedwig leaving and wave back at them. "Bye!" Harold turn back around and started to walk down the road again.

**There was once a time**

**I must have had them too**

After walking some more Hedwig saw a family of squirrels and flew down next to them to look at them. Harold bend down to watch Hedwig playing with the family of squirrels.

**Home, love, family.**

**I will never be complete**

**Until I find you**

Harold picked up Hedwig off the ground and stood up. Harold spin around one time, then walked forward with Hedwig still in his arms.

**One step at a time**

**One hope then another**

Hedwig flew out of Harold's arms when Harold started to walk on a log to get across a stream,

Who knows where this road may go

He stops by a branch that was on the log, he grabbed the branch with his right hand and took off his hat with his left hand.

Back to who I was

He let go of the branch and walked on the other side of the log, then Harold put his hat back on his head.

**On to find my future.**

**Things my heart still needs to know**

Hedwig find some rabbits and birds that came from behind her scaring her a little.

**Yes let this be sign**

Harold started to jump up and kick some snow around. Hedwig flew up and flew behind Harold. Then Harold started to spin around in circles.

**Let it lead me to my past**

Harold stopped up on a cliff and saw he was almost to St. Petersburg.

**And bring me home**

He took his hat off and put his arms above his head and look at the clock tower in the middle of St. Petersburg.

**At last!**

Hedwig flew up to Harold looking where they was at.

* * *

I don't really know if I got everything right but I tried.

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Anastasia. If I did own Harry Potter Harry and Draco would of been together.

Please Review

Babygirl2224


End file.
